On His Knees
by FlameShadow
Summary: SetoxShizuka 'Gentlemen, Seto Kaiba will be brought ot his knees I promise.' Her father's words rang through her head. 'I promise to lift him back up' Was her silent reply. xxFULL SUMMARY INSIDExxx
1. Prologue

*****NOTE*****

**            This is a repost, because I hated the version that was up before and this one will be finished as opposed to the one that I hated because I hated it.**

**            Also here is the real summary for this story because two sentences are really not enough to explain it. First off, there are OCs because there needs to be a bad guy right? **

**            The Iason Corporation is a company based in ****New York**** and specializes in technology like Kaiba Corporations. The owner, Timothy Iason knew Gozaburo and held him in high regard, yet now that Seto is the owner of Kaiba Corp, Timothy thinks that Seto is incapable of running the company properly, and therefore wants to get rid of him as CEO.**

**            He has a daughter, Piper, who, when she was younger, knew Seto when their fathers were having a business meeting and she has a deep love for Seto, not really the romantic kind, she's not much of a romantic, and when she overhears her father's plan, needless to say, she decides that she must help Seto at any cost, and her father will destroy him at any cost.**

**            Now, that's the main plot of the story but there are some pairings that everyone loves. First off, Jounouchii doesn't want his sister, Shizuka, anywhere near Seto. She has other plans, and that creates some sibling tension.**

**            This story is a romance/drama kind of thing.**

**            Enjoy!**

*******

**_Prologue_**

**__**

_            "Piper!" sixteen year-old Piper Iason turned around at the sound of her name to face her older brother, Leon._

_            "What do you want?" she asked._

_            "Did you read about the latest Duel Monsters tournament?" he asked, hiding something behind his back._

_            She rolled her eyes and brushed a few strands of dirty blond hair out of her face. "Not that stupid game!" she drawled. "If I hear one more thing about Duel…"_

_            He cut her off. "Seto Kaiba."_

_            "What?" she did a double take on what she had just heard. "Seto?" she confirmed._

_            He nodded, handing her the news paper that showed a large photo of the young CEO accepting a handsome trophy. Piper grabbed it out of his hands and brought it up to her face._

_            "Earth to sis!" __Leon__ yelled, grabbing the paper out of her hands._

_            "Hey!" she sputtered._

_            "I thought that you didn't like this game!" he teased._

_            She glared at him. "Don't you dare start!" she warned. "Or I'll…"_

_            "You'll what, beat me up?" he asked, grinning._

_            "Just maybe, __Leon__!" she retorted. _

_            "I'd like to see you try!" _

_            "I'm not in the mood." She said casually, this causing her brother to erupt in a fit of laughter, as he fell into the comfortable reclining chair in the library of their father's mansion where they were currently spending the afternoon. It was clear as to who would win ion hand to hand combat. Between Piper and her eighteen year old brother Leon, there wasn't even a competition. "What's dad up to today?" she asked._

_            "There's a big meeting going on, you know, with lots of executives from different companies."_

_            "Where?" she asked, curious._

_            "Oh no you don't!"_

_            "No I don't what?" she asked innocently._

_            "You are not going to spy on them!"_

_            "Where are they big brother?" Piper was putting on that innocent appeal now, and slowly walking towards her brother._

_            "Not telling." He said._

_            "Where?" she asked, right near his face.       _

**__**

_            "Fine, fine, I'll tell."_

_            "Of course you will." She said sweetly. _

_            "The upstairs board room." _

_            "How do you know this stuff and I don't anyway?" she asked, sitting down on the arm of the recliner._

_            "Cause dad wants me to run the company eventually and not you." He said. "But of course, I'll consider giving you a position." He teased. "Some kind of record keeping job should suit you well…"_

_            He was interrupted by Piper slapping him upside the head. "Not even in your dreams would I be your secretary." After whispering that in his ear, she stood up and waltzed towards the door. "See you later big brother!" she called and disappeared down the hallway._

_            This could be interesting. Business meetings were always great fun to listen to, though no one knew it; she knew exactly what they were talking about. Her father had this male chauvinism complex that he wouldn't give up on, and so she was stuck at nothing, for now._

_            Nearing the slightly opened door of the room, she slowed her footsteps as she approached, silent as a mouse. Leaning her ear against the wall, she used her hands to support her as she stood there, not daring to even breathe._

_            "Please Gentlemen, calm down, I promise that Seto Kaiba will be brought to his knees!"_

_            Her heart stopped. That was her father's voice._

_            "I'll make sure of it."_

_            Piper didn't make a sound, though her mind was screaming at her to break into that room right now… She sat down in the hall, and looked down at the carpeting._

_            Had she heard right?_

_            Definitely._

_            "Seto?" she whispered at a barely audible tone of voice. She keened her head back against the wall._

_            "Our trap will surely lure him, a Duel Monsters competition will be something that he cannot resist, and being that he won the last tournament, he will be eager to win another." _

_            God she hated her father._

_            "And that will be the end of Seto Kaiba."_

_            They were being awfully vague. She supposed that she would do more research later on._

_            One thing was for sure. _

_            Seto Kaiba was in serious trouble._


	2. Chapter One: An Exciting New Tournament!

**Thank you Celestial Night and Shadu for reviewing! I hope the rest if you do too!**

**If I didn't mention this before, Piper lives in the ****U.S.**** and that is where Iason Corporations is based.**

**Enjoy ^ ^**

****

**Chapter 1**

****

            "Duel Monsters tournament?" an excited Jounouchii asked his best friend Yugi, while they along with their friends Anzu and Honda sat on the grass in the park eating lunch on that bright Saturday afternoon. 

            "Yeah, it's in two weeks, it's sponsored by some American company." Yugi said. "I got an invitation yesterday, I bet you'll get one today." He offered.

            "They better give me one! I got second place at Duelist Kingdom and Fourth in Battle City!" Jounouchii announced.

            Anzu rolled her eyes in despair. "As if we didn't already know that!" she replied. She was joking but Jounouchii tended to annoy her with hid constant bragging of his dueling skills. It wasn't that she didn't like Duel Monsters, she was happy to watch her friends do it but she was a dancer at heart. Cards were so not her thing.

            "I can't wait!" Yugi said. Everyone nodded. "We can miss some school too!" he said excitedly. This sounded like a good idea to everyone.

            "That would be really cool!" Honda agreed.

            On that bright day, as the four best friends discussed Dueling and tournaments, they were having a picnic near a small pond in a medium sized park. Each of them was contently munching on sandwiches or potato chips or sipping cool, clear bottled water. 

            Anzu looked up at the sky and sighed. It was so nice out. It was the perfect weather.

            Indeed, it was about eighty degrees out on that day in May. It was definitely abnormally warm. The gang was all in shorts, except for Anzu who preferred to be seen in a skirt and her tall lace up boots. Over all, she looked quite good that day.

            "So what's this corporation?" Anzu asked Yugi, still interested.

            "I think its called something like 'Iason'." He said, scratching his head. "It's a technology company, kinda like Kaiba Corp." he explained.

            "Oh God, don't even bring that name up!" Jounouchii exclaimed.

            "Kaiba." Yugi repeated. Anzu and Honda muffled snickers with their hands, and Jounouchii clenched his fists.

            "Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba!" Honda taunted, causing Jounouchii to try and punch him in the face, but Honda dodged, and Jounouchii landed onto the soft grass, his hand in the dirt. He growled and mumbled something before sitting up again.

            Yugi and Anzu were pretty much dying of laughter at this point.

            "C'mon, he's not that bad Jounouchii-kun." Yugi said.

            "Easy for you to say, he doesn't go around calling you a pathetic dog does he?" Jounouchii sputtered.

            Anzu and Yugi again broke into a fit of laughter. They weren't trying to be mean, it was just funny. The whole disliking between Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchii never ceased to amuse them. The whole concept was hilarious.

            "Besides, I was just saying that the company that's hosting this thing is similar to Kaiba's company." Yugi finished.

            "God!" Honda exclaimed. "All these big companies give me a headache!"

            "Everything gives you a headache, including multiplication." Anzu said, shoving him playfully in the arm.

            "So what if I don't like math?" he mumbled to himself.

            "We have that huge test on Monday." She reminded him.

            "Thank you Miss Mathematics of 2004!" he exclaimed. "God!"

            "It's not my fault that I'm brilliant." She teased.

            Now it was his turn to shove her in the arm. "Who cares about some stupid math test anyway?" he asked. "We're going to another tournament!"

            "You said it!" Anzu agreed.

            Yugi and Jounouchii nodded. 

            Anzu's eyes lit up evilly; "You know, Jounouchii, I know one other person who'll probably be at that same tournament…" she began.

            "Are you trying to give me nightmares!?!" he sputtered. "What's with you women?!?"

            Anzu giggled. "Just making sure that you knew." She innocently explained.

            "I HATE KAIBA!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, much to his best friends' horror.

            "Jounouchii, keep your voice down!" Anzu whispered fiercely into his ear. "People are staring!" Jounouchii looked around and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

            "Sorry." He mumbled. "But this is it! At this tournament, I'm kicking his ass!"

            Honda, Yugi, and Anzu exchanged glances. They were those kinds of glances that involved the eye rolling and everything. Jounouchii was like a bag of hot air. He needed to be popped and brought back down to earth.

            "Don't start with that Jounouchii-kun." Yugi warned. "Every time that you get all excited about beating Kaiba, you get your butt kicked because all you worry about is winning and not actually dueling."

            "Not true!" Jounouchii protested.

            "It is too!" Honda agreed. Anzu nodded as she took a sip from her bottle of water.

            "You're probably right." Jounouchii mumbled, seeing that he clearly wasn't going to win against them in this argument. Though he had to admit to himself that what his friends were saying was indeed true. He hated to admit it.

            "As long as we try our best Jounouchii, remember that this tournament is just for fun, there aren't any evil forces to stop." Yugi said, not jokingly though since he remembered the past few tournaments had been strictly for the sake of the world. Well, the last one wasn't. But Yugi didn't participate in that one; he needed a slight break from dueling. Kaiba had been the champion.

            "I still say that I'm going to kick Kaiba's ass!" Jounouchii announced. "Just try and stop me!"

            "Whatever you say." Anzu replied, giving a look to Honda, who rolled his eyes. 

            Jounouchii's mind was made up.

            But, most of all, the friends wanted to have fun in the tournament and not worry about anything. This was just a simple competition with a whole mess of prize money.

            Little did they know of the true ulterior motives of this tournament.

***

            Yugi wasn't the only one to receive an invitation that day.

            Seto Kaiba stared at the elegant script that graced the small, dusty rose card. He was sitting at his desk as usual and he had his feet up on his desk, of course he made sure to move his laptop out of the way first. 

            He had taken off his tie and jacket and now all he really wanted to do was go to sleep, but it was only four PM and therefore the company was still open. Who knew what the workers would do if there was no one to manage them properly? 

            "Iason." He said the name of the American company slowly. It was familiar, definitely familiar. Then he remembered that his father and the CEO of Iason Corporations used to make business deals quite often. 

            'I hated him.' Seto thought to himself. Well, that was nothing new; there really wasn't anyone that he didn't hate.

            Although he knew that there many-a-girl who stared at him constantly. It was good to be hot, and hot he was. Of course cold could be another way to describe him. He was both hot and cold. 

            But the truly captivating feature had to be his eyes or maybe that chestnut hair that fell ever so gently over them, softening their hard outline. Then again, it could have very well been the money. He was, after all, a billionaire. It didn't matter. He never liked girls anyway since he didn't like anyone.

            Every time that he hired a new office girl she was the stupidest thing alive. He wasn't even trying to be chauvinistic or anything like that. All those stupid women ever did was either talk on the phone (then he'd have to pay the phone bill cause they used company phones) or go out early to get their hair, nails, or eyebrows done!

            He didn't want to hire this new one, but he was desperate. He needed a secretary, and there she was now.

            "Kaiba-saichou." She mumbled as she walked in with a manila folder in her hand. Shizuka Jounouchii stood in front of his desk, her eyes expressionless. Clearly she wasn't too thrilled with her new place of employment either, but it beat "Burger World".

            She didn't look happy, but she looked good. One had to admit that the black dress pants and peach colored embroidered sleeveless shirt that she wore made her look exceedingly professional, not to mention, sexy.

            "What's this?" he snapped, annoyed at her negligence to knock.

            "The report from the last meeting." She answered, her voice cool and collected. She wanted to spend as little time in this office as she could.

            "Don't you know to knock Jounouchii?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes though he took the folder from her.

            "Gomen." She mumbled not sounding sorry at all. She just didn't want a confrontation right now. It was bad enough that her brother was practically seething when he found out where she was working so now she had Katsuya mad at her.

            "There better be no mistakes in this Jounouchii." He said his voice low but with warning in it. "I have no time for mistakes."

            She bowed her head slightly and walked out the mahogany doors. 

            'Seto Kaiba.' She said the name mentally to herself. How great of an idea was it to work for him? He was cold; she'd give him that, but not the complete jerk that her brother had made him out to be. The guy ran a company and was in high school, he must have had more stress then anyone could have even imagined. They couldn't blame him for being a little bit mean sometimes could they?

            Shizuka didn't like Kaiba. Anyone who called her brother names and lowered him was no friend of hers. But she felt something, maybe sympathy. 

            It sucked to be so sensitive, but Shizuka Jounouchii felt sorry for the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

**If u read, then review ^^**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter Two: Sibling Tension

**Here is the long awaited third chapter of this saga!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! (I'm too lazy to list you all, but you are all appreciated!)**

**ENJOY and review some more!**

****

**Chapter 2**

****

            Shizuka sat back down at her desk which was situated in the lobby of the enormous glass building. Personally, she liked her desk. She thought that it gave her a very professional appearance like she was someone, though she knew that she was simply a secretary.

            In all of her sixteen years, this was her first real job. At sixteen, she was allowed to work anywhere she wanted and that felt great! The only thing that wasn't great right now was that she had to type up yet another report that some executive had written up. She had to proofread it for spelling and grammar mistakes that the computer didn't pick up on.

            She picked up the red folder in which the report lay and opened it up staring at the hand written document in her hand. This thing had to be about twenty pages long written by hand. This would take forever.

            'Oh well, it's not like I have anywhere to go.' She thought. 'As soon as I get home, onii-chan is gonna give me some dumb pep talk about how I shouldn't work here, and I'll yell at him and we'll both be on bad terms again.'

            Yes her working for Kaiba came with some consequences.

            'Onii-chan and I used to be best friends, always there for each other. He paid for my eye operation and I was there to support him through Battle City.'

            She sighed and got to work typing the report. This guy had really awful handwriting. She could barely make out the words.

            'Now I he thinks that I betrayed him or something.'

            Shizuka took a sip of the, now cold, coffee that sat on her desk behind a box of paper clips.

            'But I didn't. I'm not working here because I want to. I need money. I have to go to college, why can't he understand that?'

***

            Spending the day with his friends had made Jounouchii Katsuya forget all about his quarrel with his baby sister, but it soon dawned over him. 

            'Shizuka. How could she have gotten a job there without even talking to me first?!?'

            Jounouchii clenched his hands into fists as he walked home alone. It was about 7 PM. His little sister always used to look up to him and they were best friends. He missed that he supposed. It was sad that she no longer seemed to need him.

            'Shizuka doesn't need me anymore, but still if that bastard lays one finger on her…'

            Jounouchii walked up the porch of his apartment building and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor, which was where he and his sister lived. He opened the door and only found an empty apartment. He walked into the living room and dropped his coat onto the plaid sofa that stood there against the wall.

            He plunked down onto the couch as well and found the remote in one of the cracks. He pulled out the mail, which he had sat on and lo and behold there it was…the invitation!

            "Yes!" he exclaimed, ripping open the envelope and looking at the small rose-colored card. He was in the big leagues now. Well that was one good thing in his life anyway. He promptly put the remote down. He didn't want to watch TV anymore anyway.

            'Whenever I dueled before, Shizuka was there for me.' He thought. He didn't think, however, that it would be the same this time. 'But did she have to go work for Kaiba of all people? KAIBA?!?' He slammed his fist down onto the arm of the couch, which was made of wood, so it hurt a lot.

            "OUCH!" Jounouchii exclaimed, babying his injured hand since earlier he had also hit the ground with it in an attempt to sock Honda. It was not a good day for his hand.

            He threw the invitation down onto the carpeting and reclined his head back on the couch. 'Maybe I'll sleep it off.' He thought.

            He collapsed his head onto the pillow that garnished the sofa and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep in a matter of minutes; therefore he didn't hear the door open and close again as his sister came home. 

            Shizuka was exhausted. She was almost done with that last report, almost. She couldn't take it anymore though. Sleep was what she needed.

            Walking into the living room, she noticed her brother on the couch, and had an overwhelming urge to put a blanket over his sleeping figure, but decided against it because she was mad at him still.

            In fact, she was glad that he was asleep because he wouldn't bother her about her career path just yet.

            She hung her jacket up in the closet and went into the kitchen, on the way she picked up Jounouchii's invitation and read it. She had remembered giving a similar one to Kaiba. It was for a Duel Monsters Tournament. Not that she had ever been interested in that but still. After reading through the card, she put it back onto the rug.

            Once in the kitchen, she took a health bar out of the cupboard and chewed on it. It was kinda gross, but she was watching her figure these days.

            Opening her briefcase, she took out her list of emails that she had to respond to while she was at home so that she didn't have to do it in the morning. Hooking her laptop up to the wall, she began typing as fast as her fingers could go.

***

            Seto Kaiba wiped his forehead and closed his lap top. Normally he might work through all kinds of strange hour of the night, but not today. He was ready to drop dead. He had fired three people that day for taking too long to complete projects and it was stress, firing people that is.

            He stood up and stretched his arms towards the ceiling. Sitting down all day could make you kind of uncomfortable, especially when you sit and type at a computer all day. It really caused the back of your neck to ache quite a bit.

            Now his day was done and there was nothing left to do except for walk over to that very nice looking leather sofa and fall into it face first and sleep and dream…

            "Nii-sama!"

 Well that was a rude awakening. 

            Seto immediately perked up at the sound of his little brother's voice as Mokuba came bounding into the office and jumped onto the leather sofa.

            "Be careful, that couch cost a fortune." Seto mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for Mokuba to hear.

            "C'mon nii-sama! You're no fun!" Mokuba replied as he hugged one of the pillows that lay against the back of the leather sofa.

            Wasn't that the truth?

            Seto sighed and sat down on the couch next to Mokuba.

            "How was school?" he asked, absentmindedly. It's not that he even really cared; it just seemed like a responsible thing to ask of his brother.

            "Boring!" Mokuba replied, still hugging the cranberry-colored pillow. "Why do you always ask that anyway, it's the same everyday!" he said, making Seto smile a little bit.

            "There's another tournament coming up." Seto said.

            Mokuba lit up. "Really nii-sama? Are you going? Am _I_ going? Are you going to win?" The questions came like an assault.

            "Calm down will ya? Yeah we're going."

            "All right! No school!" Mokuba jumped off of the couch and raised his fists in the air.

            "Only if you get a good report card." Seto finished.

            Mokuba's face sank. "What?"

            "You heard me, how can you miss school unless your grades are good?" Seto asked. He didn't even think that he was serious, but it was an effective method in getting Mokuba to study more than he normally did.

            "Ok then nii-sama!" Mokuba was once again back to his happy, chocolate-high self as he leapt into his brother's lap and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto put one arm around his brother and the other to his head. He had a headache. What else was new?

            Somehow he knew that the next day would be no different.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you like!**

**Chapter four coming soon!**


End file.
